


one way or another (he's probably going to steal your shirt)

by gendryw4ters



Series: tumblr drabbles and prompts and things and such [5]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, carwood is a blondie fan and definitely not a gross guy at comic con, clothes stealing fluff, it's a good soft time all round, ron MIGHT have stolen his shirt, teens being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gendryw4ters/pseuds/gendryw4ters
Summary: Ron Speirs appearing seemingly out of nowhere in Carwood Lipton’s bedroom was not entirely an uncommon occurrence. Carwood had long since given up on scolding him for not knocking- had given up on the polite little greetings too- instead just leaping straight into conversation whenever he heard the telltale thump of the other flopping down onto his bed





	one way or another (he's probably going to steal your shirt)

**Author's Note:**

> "Can I have some more Speirton fluff & sharing (stealing) each other clothes? Pleaaase" you absolutely can sweet and mysterious anon. You absolutely can <3
> 
> unbetad, and no disrespect intended!

Ron Speirs appearing seemingly out of nowhere in Carwood Lipton’s bedroom was not entirely an uncommon occurrence. Carwood had long since given up on scolding him for not knocking- had given up on the polite little greetings too- instead just leaping straight into conversation whenever he heard the telltale _thump_ of the other flopping down onto his bed.

“How’s the weather, am I gonna need a sweater?” He’d asked that morning, half buried in his wardrobe as he sought out a clean pair of jeans. Ron was in the habit of always showing up whenever he was barely even a quarter of the way dressed- and though he wasn’t often one to think highly of himself, the thought that perhaps Ron did it on purpose just to see him that way still made Carwood blush.  

“I don’t think so, I mean- I wasn’t too cold in this,” came the typically vague reply- and yeah, now Carwood’s pretty sure that it’s just so Ron can ogle his chest by forcing him to turn and look his way.

Ron’s less than innocent intentions were soon the last thing on his mind, however, as his eyes landed on the clothing he’d been talking about- specifically the oversized old band tee, that looks suspiciously similar to the Blondie one he’d _‘lost’_ only a week prior.

“Is- is that my shirt?”

“What?” Ron glanced down at the shirt in question as though he’d forgotten he’d even been wearing it, and tugged at the faded black fabric , “this? Oh, no, this is mine.”

“I’m pretty… I’m pretty sure that’s mine, Ron,” Carwood sighed; the sigh of a man who’d been through this a hundred times before. He folded his arms across his chest and leant against the wardrobe door, getting ready for what he knew was coming next. “I mean you- you don’t even like Blondie-”

“Sure I do.”

“Name one song.”

“One way or another.”

“Apart from that one.”

“What- no- Car, babe, that’s the same kinda ‘you’re not a real fan’ test that gross guys at comic cons give to nice young ladies,” Ron tried his best to look disgusted, though the hint of a smirk was still tugging at his lips. He feigned a horrified gasp, “you’re not a gross guy at a comic con, are you?”

“No, but you’re also not a nice young lady. Or a Blondie fan. And _that_ is my shirt.”

“You left it at _my_ house!”

A slightly more exasperated sigh escaped Carwood at that, and he shook his head with a smile as the other continued to rant.

“You left it at my house for _months_ and I asked if you wanted it back twice and you said _no_ both times so-“

“It’d been a week, and I said I would get it next time I was over. You’ve been strategically scheduling dates everywhere but your house since,“ he chuckled softly, turning back to continue searching for pants. The little disappointed 'aw’ that came from Ron as he found a pair and shimmied into them did not go unnoticed, and he bit his lip to try and hold back a smile.  

“Look, you never came to collect it-”

“-I was never given a choice-”

“-You never came to collect it,” Ron repeated firmly, raising a brow as if daring his boyfriend to try arguing again. “And it’s soft, and I like it, so there.”

Carwood laughed at the petulant huff of air and the indignant pout that followed; and yeah, that was another shirt added to the ever growing list of things that he was never going to get back from Ron.  

“You know I’m running out of clothes right? I’m gonna end up with none left, and then what am I supposed to do?”

“Just go without?” Ron’s hands were on him now, and while the seamless transition from Ron being on the bed to him suddenly pawing at his chest might have spooked a lesser man, it was just another day in the office for Carwood Lipton. He gasped as Ron began pressing a few gentle kisses to the skin behind his ear, working his way around and across his face until their lips finally met.  

“Ron- you know I can’t- it’s- it’s gonna be winter soon-” Carwood managed between kisses, grinning at the glare Ron shot him as he shoved the other away to continue getting dressed.

“There are other ways to keep warm,” Ron grumbled, plucking the shirt Carwood had picked out from his hands and wordlessly swapping it out for something else.

Carwood raised an eyebrow as he tugged on the sweater Ron had pulled out for him instead, “what, you not like the plaid? Or are you just planning to steal that later on too?”

“You’re the one who didn’t wanna get cold. And no, plaid’s not my thing. To steal, I mean,” the other added as an afterthought, “I like it on you though. Look like a hot lumberjack.”

“Thanks,” Carwood laughed again, “plaid’s not your thing though, huh? Just hoodies I guess then. And my sweatpants. And band tees for bands that you _don’t even like_ -”

“My mother listens to Blondie, so I mean if we’re talking genetics-”

“That is _not_ how it works.”

Ron only grinned at that, sticking out his tongue.  

“Oh, and you forgot one thing.”

“Huh?”

“You forgot something, that I stole.”

“And what might that be?” Carwood asked as he ushered Ron out through his bedroom door, grabbing his coat from the hook as they left. He cast his mind back to the contents of his wardrobe, remembering that it had seemed suspiciously devoid of- “my scarf?”

“Two things, then”

“Okay no I definitely want that back, you know I love that scarf-”

“Yeah yeah you’ll get it, you’ll get it. You’re missing the point! I also,” Ron paused for effect, looking borderline infuriatingly smug as they stepped out into the cool morning air, “stole your heart.”

Carwood couldn’t even bring himself to roll his eyes at that, just sighed and pressed a chaste kiss to Ron’s cheek.  

“That you did,” he smiled warmly, reaching down to interlock both of their fingers. “That you did.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope!! you enjoyed it!! and once again, feel free to hmu with prompts anytime!
> 
> <3


End file.
